Kiki Meets Her Family
by WiiFan2009
Summary: With Kiki now a month old, Makoto and Kyoko decide that it's finally time for her to meet her extended family. How will the newborn Naegi take to seeing her new family?
1. Baa-Chan, Jii-Chan, and Auntie Komaru

A/N: Well, here's the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series, taking place a month after Kiki Naegi's birth. This will be a two-shot, so please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki Meets her Family

Chapter One: Baa-Chan, Jii-Chan, and Auntie Komaru

*ding, dong*

Makoto and Kyoko's heads turned towards the direction of their living room as the doorbell to their apartment rang.

"That must be our parents and Komaru."

Makoto walked over to the wooden crib by their bed, lifting his infant daughter, dressed in a blue set of footie-hoodie pajamas. Cradling her in his arms, he then walked over to Kyoko, who took to stroking her daughter's brown and purple hair while they still had a moment of peace.

"Okay, Kiki!" Makoto cooed as he asked excitedly "Are you ready to meet the rest of your family?"

For her part, Kiki merely blew bubbles with her saliva, drool streaming onto her pajamas. Makoto sighed at his daughter's unintentional antics.

"Kiki, don't go drooling on your new clothes already! We want you to look presentable when you meet your aunt and grandparents for the first time!"

As Makoto was about to reach for a handkerchief to wipe his daughter's spit, he heard the doorbell ring a second time.

Kyoko eased Kiki into her arms and urged him "You go and greet everyone. I can get Kiki's mess cleaned up and we can join you in a sec."

Nodding, Makoto quickly exited into the living room, leaving his two favorite girls in the bedroom while he entertained his family. Kyoko looked down at Kiki, sighing as she walked to the bathroom to pick up a hand towel and wipe up her daughter's spit.

"What am I going to do about you, young lady?" Smiling, the new mother admitted "It was a little cute, though…just like your father."

XXX

"Makoto!"

"Mom! Dad! Komaru!"

Makoto opened the door for his three relatives, embracing each of them once they had walked in the door. Once he had gotten to his sister, Komaru, placed her hands on her hips as if to scold her older brother.

"So, where's my baby niece? It's been a month since you called to tell us about her birth, and you haven't let us see her once!"

At Kyoko's request, Makoto told his family that they wanted to have a private birth, just the two of them. In addition, after Kiki had been born and Kyoko was busy feeding her, Makoto called from the hospital and relayed Kyoko's request that they not visit for the next month so that they could have some uninterrupted time with their daughter before potentially overwhelming her with visits. All three family members obeyed their request, though Komaru was much more reluctant a she was extremely excited to visit her niece.

Makoto scratched his cheek and answered "She and Kyoko should be coming out any minute now." Makoto turned his head to look over his shoulder and softly called "Hey, Kyoko! Are you two ready?"

"…We're coming!"

No sooner had he heard his wife's call that Makoto and the others turned around to see Kyoko walking out of the bedroom, clad in a button-down purple blouse and dark skirt as she supported her daughter in her arms, the infant half-turned so that she could see both her mother's face and her remaining family. Walking up to Makoto, she let her husband ease his daughter out of her arms, supporting her as he turned to face his parents and sister, who were beaming with awe and joy at the infant in front of them.

Gesturing to allow Hana to hold her new granddaughter, Makoto announced as he completed the transfer "Mom, Dad, Komaru, meet my and Kyoko's first child…Kiki Naegi!"

Her eyes shimmering with joyful tears, Hana looked down to her infant granddaughter, who was only looking up at the strange new woman with a curious expression, and cooed "Hi Kiki. I'm your grandmother! You're so adorable, and I'm so happy to have finally met you!"

Makoto, Kyoko, and Shingi looked at the scene between grandmother and granddaughter, smiling warmly as Kiki merely stared at her grandmother. Since she was too young to smile yet and she hadn't started crying, they took this as a sign that Kiki was taking to Hana rather well.

The peace was soon disturbed by Komaru, who was practically hopping up and down with excitement as she begged with impatience clear in her voice "Makoto, can I hold her next? Please, please, pleeeaaassseeee?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Makoto obliged "I don't see why not, just make sure you support her head and her bottom. She's still really little."

Hana turned to her daughter and handed Kiki over, easing the infant into her arms as Komaru beamed a wide smile from ear to ear, leaning right into her niece's face as spoke with excitement.

"Hiya, Kiki! I'm your Auntie Komaru! You and I are gonna have **so** much fun getting to know each other, I just know it!"

Makoto and Kyoko's expressions changed from soft smiles to worried frowns at how close and animated Komaru was being; Makoto tried to warn "Uh, Komaru, maybe you shouldn't get so close. You might accidentally…"

Makoto's warning came too late; everyone's ears felt like they were cracking as a wailing cry rang through the room mid-sentence.

*Waaaaahhhhhhh!*

Not wasting a second, Makoto quickly but gently snatched Kiki back into his arms, leaning her so that she was reflexively grasping onto his shirt as he bounced her in his arms.

"Shh…" Makoto soothed. "Shh…it's okay. Kiki, it's okay. You're safe; that was just Auntie Komaru. You don't need to be scared of Auntie Komaru."

_Scared of Auntie Komaru…_

The young woman in question felt her heart crack, holding back tears of her own as she watched her older brother rub his daughter's back, his wife stroking her hair and murmuring calming words of her own. Guilt and fear flooding her soul, Komaru walked to the couch, plopping down and clutching her face with her palms.

Makoto turned to speak to his sister again and noticed his parents looking worriedly at their youngest. Frowning, Makoto turned his gaze, his frown turning into a surprised gasp at his sister's depressed state.

Gently easing Kiki into his wife's arms, he suggested "Kyoko, why don't you take Kiki and our parents into the kitchen for lunch? Everyone must be hungry by now…" _Besides, I have a feeling this is a conversation Komaru and I need to have with some measure of privacy…_

Having an idea as to what her husband's intentions were, she nodded and urged "Come on; we have some leftover sin the fridge I can heat up for you guys."

Watching the party of four vacate the living room, Makoto plopped down next to his sister, holding his hand on top of her shoulder.

"Hey sis. You wanna tell your big brother why you're so glum?"

"…*sniff*…I blew it."

His eyebrows raised in confusion, Makoto prodded "Blew what?"

"*sniff* You saw what happened back there, Makoto! I made Kiki cry; I made my own niece cry and now she's probably terrified of me!"

As Komaru began to quietly cry, Makoto rubbed his sister's back as he tried to reassure her "Hey, come on now. All you did was startle her a little. Anyone could have made that mistake; don't beat yourself up over it!"

When Komaru wouldn't stop crying, Makoto sighed in exasperation before cradling his sister's head and gently pulling it to rest in the crook of his neck. When Komaru stopped crying in surprise at the brotherly gesture, Makoto continued.

"Komaru, you have to understand that Kiki's still just a baby. Kyoko and I have only had her for a month. She's not even gonna remember this when she's older. Did you get a little overexcited, sure, of course. But my friend Hina is probably gonna make the exact same mistake when she and my other classmates come to see Kiki next week. And I know that Kyoko would tell you that we're not perfect parents ourselves; we're still learning!"

Komaru scoffed against his neck and retorted "Yeah right; I saw you calm down your daughter after I scared her. The two of you were total naturals at parenting!"

Continuing to rub her back, Makoto replied "That's because we've learned a little bit after taking care of her for a month. And we've made a lot of mistakes during that time. I can't even begin to tell you how many times one of us has almost dropped her, or how we struggled to figure out how to change her diaper or how to burp her the first few times. Parenting is a lot of trial and error; Kyoko and I look so capable **because **we've had a solid month to learn. But we're still learning, and we're gonna keep learning until Kiki grows up and moves away from home."

Sniffling, Komaru removed her head to look at her brother as she asked "So she…she's not gonna be scared of me?"

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her "Of course not! I just know that Kiki's gonna love you when she grows up, because you'll be there for her when she needs you!"

"Makoto…"

Before they could say or do anything more, Kyoko came back into the living room, followed by Hana, as well as Shingi who was carrying a sleeping Kiki.

"Kiki fell asleep while Dad was holding her, so I thought it might be a good time to rejoin you."

Looking to his sleeping daughter, then to his sister, Makoto smiled as he walked up to his father, asking "Dad, can I have Kiki back now?" Nodding, Shingi eased his granddaughter back into his son's arms before Makoto walked back to the couch, kneeling in front of his sister and offering Kiki to her while he encouraged "Komaru, why don't you try holding her again?"

Her mouth agape, Komaru made sure to keep her volume in check as she protested "Makoto, no! I'll just end up terrifying her again!"

Beaming, Makoto assured her "No, you won't. Kiki's asleep now, so as long as you hold her steady and keep your voice just above a whisper, you'll be fine."

"But…"

Hana decided to join in, encouraging her youngest "Komaru, you'll never get better if you don't get practice."

Looking to Kyoko, who only nodded encouragingly, Komaru sighed and acquiesced "All right", finding her niece being gently eased into her arms as she supported Kiki's posture.

Komaru sat frozen, prepared to hand her niece back to more experienced hands the moment a wail looked inevitable. Yet the young woman found herself surprised when, less than thirty seconds after being settled in her grasp, Kiki merely yawned, nuzzling her face into Komaru's breast as her tiny ringers reflexively clutched the fabric of her blouse. Tears of joy streamed down Komaru's face as the truth hit her.

"Makoto…I'm holding her! I'm holding Kiki, and she's not crying!"

Makoto smiled proudly at his sister's whispered exclamations and whispered back "Yes, you are!"

XXX

The family huddled around Komaru for a good long while. Kiki stayed nestled in her aunt's grasp, unconsciously gnawing at her breast and drooling on her blouse. Makoto offered to grab a napkin to help clean it up, but Komaru refused, to her brother's mild confusion. Nevertheless, he shrugged, opting to just stand with his wife and smile until eventually Kiki started to yawn again, her green and purple eyes opening slowly to look at her aunt. The baby girl started to make confused cooing noises, looking around until her eyes settled on her mother.

Comprehending the unspoken communication, Kyoko strolled up and gently eased her daughter into her arms, Komaru letting go without complaint.

At that, Hana announced "We should probably get going; we probably tuckered Kiki out with all this excitement. Come on, Komaru."

Nodding, Komaru got up and walked over to her mother, opening the door for her parents. Kyoko turned her body so that Kiki was looking at her grandparents and aunt.

"Okay, Kiki…" Makoto began. "Time to say bye, Auntie Komaru! Bye, Jii-chan! Bye Baa-chan!"

Kiki cooed, which the three visitors took as a good-bye. Smiling, the three Naegis bowed and took their leave, closing the door as they left Kiki and her parents.

Makoto turned to Kyoko and summarized "Well, that went well I think."

Smiling, Kyoko replied "Indeed. Now we just have to do this all over again next week when our classmates come over."


	2. Auntie Hina, Uncle Byakuya, Uncle Hiro

A/N: Well, here's Chapter Two of this Gaiden entry. After a one-week time skip, the surviving students of Class 78 come and meet their honorary niece. What could possibly go wrong? Anyways, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki Meets Her Family

Chapter Two: Auntie Hina, Uncle Byakuya, Uncle Hiro, and Aunt Toko

"Hi guys! Come in, come in!"

Before long, a week had indeed passed, and Makoto led Byakuya, Hina, Toko, and Hiro over to the couches in the living room where they all sat down.

"So…" Makoto turned to Byakuya and asked "Has the school been okay in our absence?"

Byakuya had once again agreed to taking over as temporary Headmaster once Makoto and Kyoko had gone on parental leave, and would continue to do so until Kiki reached six months old, during which Makoto would return to his post and Kyoko would continue as a stay-at-home mom to take care of Kiki until she felt comfortable enough to find a babysitter.

"No troubles as of yet, though some of the students keep pestering me about when you'll be coming back. I swear, Makoto, you're supposed to be a high school principal, not your students' best friend."

Makoto smiled sheepishly at Byakuya's admonishment, then shrugged and replied "I don't see why I can't be both."

It was then that Hina clapped the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny on the back and teased "Yeah, don't be such a grump! I would have ki…err, done anything to have a principal as cool as Makoto when I was a kid!"

After having survived two killing games, the former students of Hope's Peak agreed that certain expressions were off limits for them to use. Though, as Hina demonstrated, there were occasional slipups.

It was then that Hiro coughed, directing all attention to him as he asked "Anyway, Makoto, when are Kyoko and your kid coming to greet us?"

"Right now."

All their heads turned to see Kyoko walking through the room, supporting Kiki in her arms as the infant clad in another set of hoodie-footie pajamas looked at her guests.

As Kyoko and Kiki plopped down in the remaining chair, everyone looked right in her green and purple eyes, making Kiki squirm uncomfortably before Hina gushed animatedly "Ooohhh, she's so cuuuutttteeeee! What's her name?"

The others slightly shifting their gaze, Makoto answered "Kiki. Her name's Kiki."

"Kiki? You mean like that movie from the 80's?" At Makoto's reluctant nod, Hina squealed "Oh, I used to LOVE that movie! And it's such a cute name! Can I hold Kiki? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeaaassseeee?"

Nodding, Makoto affirmed "Of course you can. Kyoko?"

Nodding, Kyoko got up and eased Kiki into Hina's arms, moving the limbs to support her daughter as she advised "There are just a few rules. Keep your voice just above a whisper. Keep your…animatedness to a minimum. And finally, don't get in her face. Komaru learned the hard way that doing any of these things makes Kiki cry."

Nodding, Hina cradled Kiki in her arms and cooed "Hey, Kiki. I'm your Auntie Hina. It's gonna be so wonderful to get to know you. And I promise, once you're able to walk, I'm gonna teach you how to swim. Under my tutelage, you'll be the best swimmer out of anyone your age!"

Despite her tendency to get excited, Hina made sure to keep herself in check. She was soon rewarded by a small, but reflexive smile from the infant in her arms.

*Gasp* "She smiled at me! Makoto, Kyoko, she…she actually smiled at me! Has she ever done that before?"

Crying tears of joy, Makoto shook his head and answered "No, that was her first. That was her first smile, and it was for her Auntie Hina. I'm actually really jealous, Hina!" Mkoto got up from his spot and walked over to kneel in at a forty-five-degree angle to them, permitting him to be in Kiki's line of sight as he encouraged "Hey, Kiki! Can you smile one more time? Come on; smile for Daddy!"

Kyoko shook her head in amusement and admonished "Makoto, that last smile was just a reflex. You'll have to wait at least another month before she can start smiling at will."

"Awwwww….it's not fair" Makoto groaned as he hung his head in disappointment, making Hina, Hiro, and Kyoko giggle at the sight, while Byakuya and Toko gave smirks of amusement.

The former Ultimate Affluent Progeny soon found the tables turned when he found Kiki being offered to him by a grinning Hina, who merely said "Your turn, Mr. Grump."

Gaping, Byakuya attempted to regain his composure, coughing into his fist and declining "I'm uh…not really a baby person."

Hina pouted, retorting "Come on, Byakuya; we're talking about your honorary niece here; I bet she wants you to hold her." Turning Kiki around in her grasp and bouncing her by her armpits, Hina imitated "Hold me, Unkie Byakuya! Hold me or I'll kuuwaiiiii!"

Hina's baby talk made the whole room burst with laughter, even the more stoic Kyoko and Toko couldn't help but giggle at the act. Conceding defeat, a flushed Byakuya wordlessly accepted the young offspring, feeling her eased into his grasp until she was leaning against his shoulder. Kiki gently grasped onto his suit, making even Byakuya softly smile at the cute sight.

For a time, a serene tranquility passed, until Byakuya felt a moisture through the fabric of his clothes.

_What…was…that?_

Byakuya looked down and saw Kiki drooling on his business suit. The entire room, having witnessed this, was now struggling to hold back giggles. Even Makoto, who just last week had tried to discourage Kiki from drooling, couldn't keep an amused grin off his face. Byakuya tried to separate the baby from his clothes, but her grasp on his jacket turned out to be a death vice that he couldn't break.

Turning to Makoto, he begged "Naegi! Remove your offspring from my person this instant before she ruins my clothes!"

Turning to his wife, who only smiled mischievously, Makoto decided "…I should…but Kyoko and I are having too much fun watching this."

Turning to the woman who had pushed Kiki onto him in the first place, he pleaded "Hina! A little help here, **please?**"

Shaking her head, Hina concurred "While it's definitely refreshing to hear the grumpy Byakuya Togami finally say the word please again, it's way more entertaining to watch you get bested by a baby!"

Mortified, Byakuya turned back to Makoto and threatened "Makoto, if you don't remove your spawn from me this instant, I'll resign from Hope's Peak immediately!"

Makoto knew that Byakuya was just bluffing, but nevertheless decided to take pity on the billionaire; with a sigh of amusement, Makoto gently grasped his daughter and eased her grip off of Byakuya, urging "Come on, Kiki. Let's give Uncle Byakuya some space and get you cleaned up, okay?"

As Byakuya sighed in relief and cleaned the spit from his clothes with a handkerchief, Makoto grabbed his own handkerchief from his back pocket and proceeded to wipe his daughter's face. Once she was all clean again, Makoto turned to the fortune teller and offered Hiro, do you want a turn?"

Nodding with a smile, Hiro welcomed the infant into his lap as Makoto urged "Go on, Kiki; time to go see Uncle Hiro!"

With Kiki now sitting in his lap and his arms supporting her waist and head, Hiro tried to converse "'Sup, Kiki! It's your totally cool Uncle Hiro! I've got a seriously awesome, free fortune for you right here. For serious!"

"But she can't even understand your fortunes yet…" Makoto deadpanned. "And besides, Kyoko already said no during the baby shower."

"Don't be mean!" Hiro protested. "Besides, what if she wants to hear her fortune?" Hiro appealed to Kiki, cooing "Isn't that right, Kiki? You want Uncle Hiro to tell your fortune, don't you?"

For her part, Kiki merely stared at Hiro, giving him the same blank, disinterested, emotionless stare that was her mother's default expression before she grew fond of Makoto.

Shaking his head, Byakuya commented "See, Hagakure? Even an infantile plebian like her knows better than to agree to one of your fortunes."

Seeing everyone else nod, Hagakure hung his head and moaned "You all suck, you know that?" Sighing, he held Kiki out to Toko and continued "Whatever, I'm too depressed to hold her now. Toko, you're the only one who hasn't held her yet, so it's your turn."

Pointing to herself in shock, took stammered "M..mm…mmmeeee? But I…I cann't hold a ba…baby! What if I drrr…drrrop her or some…something?"

"Toko." The former Ultimate Writing Prodigy gulped before turning to Makoto, who smiled and assured her "You'll be fine. Just take care not to sneeze and we'll all be okay."

Despite the discomfort in the room at the thought of Genocide Jill meeting the newborn Naegi, Toko nodded, reluctantly taking Kiki into her arms, watching as the young girl nestled against her breast. Watching Kiki relax peacefully, a rare, tearful smile finally appeared on Toko's face as she started to cry.

"She…she's so beautiful! Watching her…it's made me remember…how much I want a jewel of a baby of my own!" She then gazed towards Byakuya, who cringed as she quietly squealed "Master Byakuya; let's get married and have our own Ultimate Heir, what do you say?"

"…Not possible."

Pouting, Toko blubbered "But whyyy…whyyy noooot?"

"Because I'm dating him."

"Wh…whaaatttt? Master…dating…yoouuuu?"

"…You said you'd keep that a secret for now."

"…Sorry, my tongue slipped in the moment."

_Wow, I did not see that coming…_ Makoto thought as the whole room went silent, stunned at the admission that had come from none other than Hina herself. Sensing that things were about to get tense, Makoto quickly scooped his daughter out of Toko's arms, handing her to Kyoko as he suggested "Why don't you take Kiki into the bedroom and feed her, and see if she needs changing while you're at it? I have a feeling we might have a love triangle on our hands."

Nodding, Kyoko hurried into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaving her husband to play mediator.

XXX

A sighing Makoto at last walked back into the bedroom, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation before looking up and smiling at the sight of Kyoko rocking a now sleeping Kiki on their bed. Kyoko looked up and smiled at her husband, patting the spot next to her in a silent invitation to sit by her.

As he moved to sit at the designated spot, Kyoko asked "Is everything alright? It sounded like an earthquake out there."

Sighing, Makoto nodded and assured her "Yeah; they just need to cool off for a night. I sent them home and told them that today was about Kiki, and if their relationship problems prevented them from remembering that, then they all need to go home until they could."

Kyoko stared at her husband, impressed that the shy, passive man managed to successfully put his foot down in defense of their daughter. A comfortable silence passed before Kyoko, their gaze settling on their sleeping daughter before Kyoko finally broke the ice.

"So, Hina and Byakuya, huh? Weren't they constantly at each other's throats back at Hope's Peak?"

Chuckling in nostalgia, Makoto nodded and explained "Apparently that's why they ended up together. With Hina's temper, she was one of the few who was willing to stand up to him on a regular basis, and according to Byakuya, he eventually grew to admire that about her. So apparently around the time of the baby shower, they decided to try dating."

"…I see…" Smiling, Kyoko mused "Well, they do say opposites attract. I mean, look at us."

Giggling, Makoto recalled "Yeah; with how much you tried to keep to yourself and I tried to get to know everyone, I doubt anyone expected us to become friends, let alone lovers."

Both husband and wife then looked down at Kiki, Kyoko continuing in awe "And now look at us; not only are we married, but we now have a beautiful baby girl to call our own."

Kyoko turned to face her husband, wrapping one arm around his neck as he wrapped both of his around her waist.

"I love you, Kyoko."

"I love you too, Makoto."

The two met in a soft kiss, Kiki gently nestled between them as her parents reflected on their blessings.

_Today might have been crazy at the end, but at least Kiki's got a huge family that loves her. It may at times be loud, hectic, and occasionally a little dysfunctional, but I couldn't think of a better family for her. We love you Kiki! Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you, Auntie Komaru loves you, Baa-Chan loves you, Jii-Chan loves you, Auntie Hina loves you, Uncle Byakuya…tolerates you, Uncle Hiro loves you, and Aunt Toko loves you._


End file.
